The Retro League! Chapter One
by Kawarinaku Kinsei
Summary: Today a girl's life is turned upside down, inside out and twisted too and throw, as her wildest dreams come true, in the world of Pokemon.. Eh heh heh, please R&R ^^


P o c k e t ~ M o n s t e r s  
The Retro League!  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hikari yawned and stretched her arms as she climbed out of bed, she had just turned 12 years old and today she was to become a Pokemon trainer! Usually official trainers start at age 10, but her Father was so busy Hikari had to stay at home and look after the house so she had no time to go travel and train a Pokemon, for she had no other family, just her Father. Hikari's birthday was yesterday, in the autumn, in New Bark Town. Proffessor Utsugi was to give her a choice of one from three Pokemon, like Pallet Town's Bulbasau, Charmander or Squirtle. She had to choose from Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile. Her long dark blue hair fell down her shoulders and reaches her waist, and she opened her eyes as the sun shined brightly through her window to make her bright emerald green eyes sparkle. She clenched her fists and leaped into the air and began to talk to herself excitedly.   
"Today is the day.. My BIG day! Today I become a Pokemon trainer, after 2 years of waiting, AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME!!" She shouted and ran downstairs in her long pink nightdress to suddenly be stopped at the bottum of her stairs by her Father.   
"And, what do you think you're doing..?" Her Father asked, smiling as usual, her short brown hair messy as normal and his bright hazel eyes gleaming.   
"Umm.... Going to get a Pokemon..?" Hikari replied slowely and blinked. Her Father laughed slightly.   
"Not until you get dressed.. Now, I bought you some new clothes, they're in your cupboard upstairs. And, I've prepared your backpack, oh, and Prof. Utsugi gave me your new PokeGear" He said and gently pushed her upstairs.   
"Ok, ok, I'm going!" Hikari growled and ran upstairs as her Father just laughed.   
About half an hour later, Hikari came running downstairs in her new clothes with a big grin on her face. She was wearing dark blue trousers, a white t-shirt and a bright pink jacket. She grabbed her small dark blue backpack with a Pikachu on it, and threw it over her shoulder. Her Father handed her a small bag with a mobile phone, a map, a pocket radio and a list of places to go on it and she put them into her backpack. Hikari went to run out the door but then her Father grabbed her shuolder.   
"Wait, Hikari.." He said and reached into his pocket.   
"What is it..?"   
"Well, when your Mother was a Pokemon trainer, she wore this.." He pulled a red ribbon out of his pocket and put it in Hikari's hand and continued. "I want you to wear it as well..". Hikari smiled.   
"Thanks Dad!" She tied her into a ponytail and rushed out the door as she waved to her Father.   
Hikari ran threw the tall grass and fallen autumn leaves, trying to get to Prof. Utsgui's lab as fast as she could. The cold wind blew hard against her and her hair rustled around like the leaves. She paused just in front of the door of a large Pokemon research lab, where she was greated by a tall slim man with short brown hair, brown eyes and thin framed glasses, it was Prof. Utsugi!   
"Ahh, Hikari, you came just in time!" Utsugi said with a smile.   
"Proffessor, I'm ready for my Pokemon!!" Hikari replied loudly in excitement and Utsugi lead her into the lab, then directed her to a small table with three PokeBalls on it.   
"Now, Hikari.. Two of these PokeBalls are empty, I'm afraid you came a little late and only one Pokemon is left.." Utsugi said and picked up the Pokeball on the left and handed it to Hikari.   
"Wow.. What Pokemon is it, Proffessor..?" Hikari asked, her eyes lighted up in joy as she grasped the PokeBall tightly in her hands.   
"It's a Chikorita... But, this Chikorita isn't very fond of people..." Utsugi replied looking a little worried.   
"Whatever do you mean Proffessor..?" Hikari asked and accidently dropped the PokeBall "Ahh!". The PokeBall burst open in a bright flash of light, then in the light's place as a small bright green Chikorita. "Ohh, it's sooo cute!!" Hikari exclaimed.   
"Umm... It doesn't like to be called "cute"..." Utsug said nervously and stepped away from the Chikorita. Hikari gently picked up the Chikorita and it glared at her.   
"Hello Chibi Chiko!" Hikari giggled and the Chikorite continued to glare.   
"Chi.. Chiko..!" The Chikorita leaped into the air and attacked Hikari with Razor Leaf, and she quickly fled behind a desk so Chikorita started laughing. "Chiko, chiko!".   
"Proffessor!? Why did it attack me!?" Hikari asked confusedly and slowely came out from behind the desk.   
"W-well.. It, it just isn't fond of people.." Utsugi replied quietly.   
"Well.. I don't care, if I'm going to become a Pokemon Master then I should be able to control a little Chikorita! Chikorita, return!" Hikari said as she grabbed the PokeBall and pointed it at Chikorita, Chikorita sighed and went inside it's PokeBall.   
After a small chat with Proffessor Utsugi, Hikari made her way to the new harbour they built in New Bark Town, called the N.B. Harbour. She got on to the new boat, S.S. Ratreika and stood at the edge of the boat, staring out at the clear water and dark autumn sky. She pulled out her location list to see that first she had to go to Proffessor Oak in Pallet Town to get a PokeDex. She pulled Chikorita's PokeBall from out of her backpack and looked at it sadly. "Why can't you just get along with me..?" She asked quietly, knowing she wouldn't get a reply. Suddenly something went flying past behind her, she quickly turned around to see a boy had been pushed into a cabin wall. She quickly ran up to him abd asked "Hey kid, you alright..?".   
"Eh, me..? I'm, peachy.." He replied looknig dizzy. He must have been about 14-15 years old and had short pure black hair, which was very neat, and bright blue eyes. He wore a black suit with a dark purple rose in his front pocket, and five PokeBalls on his belt. Three boys suddenly walked up to him and pushed Hikari to the floor, one of the boys was very short and chubby, the other was very tall and skinny whilst he middle (and probably leader) was tall and muscular with spikey white hair.   
"You must have cheated in that battle, with those pathetic Pokemon!" The leader said angrily. Hikari quickly stood up looking very angry and ran in front of the little gang.   
"Hey, get lost ya big bullies!" She shouted and they just laughed at her. The black haired boy quickly got up and gently moved Hikari out of the way and smiled.   
"Don't worry, I can handle this!" He said quietly when he suddenly got punched in the stomach and fell to the floor.  
"Or, maybe not.." He groaned. Hikari grabbed Chikorita's PokeBall and threw it.   
"Chikorita, let's teach these punks a lesson!" She shouted, but Chikorita remained in the PokeBall. The gang laughed at her and the boy weakly let a Pokemon out of one of his Pokeballs. The light formed into a small Jigglypuff with a small white bow in it's hair.   
"Jigglypuff, double slap..!" The boy called to his Pokemon and the Jigglypuff started to hit the leader of the gang. Hikari picked up her PokeBall and sighed miserably, then put it back in her bag.   
"Alright, if Chikorita won't battle.... High, Kick!" Hikari shouted and kicked the leader of the gang in the stomach. "Hai!" She shouted and punched him. The gang suddenyl ran off weeping in fear.   
"Jigglypuff, return.." The boy said and his Jigglypuff returned to it's PokeBall. Hikari went over to the boy and helped him up.   
"Hey, you alright now..?" She asked with a smile.   
"Oh yeah, I'm fine.. This happens a lot because people just can't see how my cute Pokemon can be so strong.. Say, why didn't your Chikorita battle..?" He asked her, looking a bit concerned for her Pokemon.   
"It doesn't like me... I've only just become a trainer so it's my only Pokemon, but it just won't come out of it's PokeBall... I-" She is about to go on, when the boat suddenly tilted and they both went flying down on to the floor. "What's going on!?" Hikari shouted.   
"The boat hit a rock, or something!!" The boy shouted back and held his PokeBalls tightly so they didn't come off his belt. Hikari suddenly realised her backpack was gone!   
"Oh no... My backpack... Chikorita!!" Hikari shouted and the boy looked slightly confused.   
"Huh..? What is it..?" He asked and grabbed on to a pole near a cabin. Hikari didn't answer, she just slowely pulled her self up just to end up falling back down again. She suddenly spotted her backpack and reached out to grab it, just as she did it opened and Chikorita's PokeBall fell out of it.   
"No, Chikorita! Come out of the PokeBall!!" She shouted, but it was too late... The PokeBall hit the side of the boat and bounced into the water.   
A little while later, the boat was back straight and was running smoothly. Hikari was standing by teh side of the boat looking out into the water for any signs of the PokeBall. The boy stood beside her.   
"I'm sure you'll get it back, Hikari.." He said quietly and looked to her.   
"Huh..? How did you know my name..?" She looked to him in confusion.   
He grinned "Well, I'm Proffessor Utsugi's nephew.." He replied and continued "My name is Fario.."   
"Oh... The Proffessor never told me about you.. Say, do you know whe-" Just before Hikari could finish, Fario butted in.   
"Proffessor Oak's, right..?" He grinned slightly, finding the whole thing quite amusing.   
"Yeah.. How did y-"   
"My uncle wanted me to help you there, that's why I'm here... I would have greeted you sooner, but then those thugs came along... Anyway, I suggest as soon as the boat stops, we look for your Chikorita.." He said with a smile, and Hikari nodded in agreement. 


End file.
